The Sisterhood
by Equida
Summary: Inside Boston Doctors Hospital, patients are dying. In the glare of the operating room, they survive the surgeon's knife. But in the dark, hollow silence of the night, they die. Suddenly, inexplicably, horribly. A tough, bright doctor will risk his career
1. Prologue

Author's Note:  
  
Hmmm, I don't have anything to say today. . .interesting. . .  
  
I think the fact that school's starting again soon is making me even more depressed than usual.  
  
Disclaimer: I always want what I cannot get, and never get what I want the most. So I don't own Inu Yasha. Yet.  
  
Summary:  
  
Inside Boston Doctors Hospital, patients are dying. In the glare of the operating room, they survive the surgeon's knife. But in the dark, hollow silence of the night, they die. Suddenly, inexplicably, horribly. A tough, bright doctor will risk his career, his very life, to unmask the terrifying mystery. A beautiful and dedicated young nurse unknowingly holds the answer. Together they will discover that no one is safe from. . .  
  
The Sisterhood  
  
Prologue  
  
" It's okay, Momma. . .I'm here. . .it's going to be okay. . ."  
  
The patient stared unblinking at the cracks in the off white ceiling. The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest and the occasional sweep of her tongue across her chapped lips were the only signs that she was still alive. Her now dull, gray-black hair framed a face that had once been quite beautiful.  
  
Now, bleached white skin clung tightly to bone, and dark circles of pain and many sleepless nights obscured her eyes. Although one would have guessed her age around 65, she was actually only months past her 45th birthday, the day on which her illness had first been diagnosed.  
  
The girl seated to one side of the brass bed tightened her grip, but turned away as a tear broke free and glided down her cheek. Five motionless minutes passed; the only sounds came from the constant beep of the heart monitor and the many other machines surrounding the bed.  
  
Finally, the girl scooted her chair closer to the head of the bed, and spoke again. "Momma, can you hear me? Does it still hurt as much? Tell, me, Momma, please. . .What can I do to help?"  
  
Another minute passed before the woman answered. Her voice, though soft and hoarse, seemed to explode from her mouth and echo through the room. "Kill me, for God's sake, just kill me."  
  
"Momma, stop that. You don't know what you're saying. Hold on, I'll get the nurse, she'll give you something."  
  
"No darling. It doesn't help. Nothing has helped the pain for days. You can help me. You must help me."  
  
The girl, more confused and frightened than at any time in her fifteen years, looked up at the bottle draining clear fluid into her mother's arm. She rose and made several tentative steps toward the door before the older woman's renewed pleas stopped her from reaching it.  
  
Slowly, she returned against the bedside, stopping a few feet away. An agonized cry came from a room somewhere down the hall. Then another. The girl closed her eyes and clenched her teeth against the hatred she felt for the place.  
  
"Please, come over here and help me," her mother begged. "Help me end the pain. Only you can do it. The pillow, dearest. Just set it down over my face and lean on it as hard as you can. It won't take long."  
  
"Momma, I. . ."  
  
"Please! I love you. If you love me, too, you won't let me hurt like this anymore. They all say it's hopeless. . .don't let your momma hurt so anymore. . ."  
  
"I. . .I love you Momma. I love you."  
  
The girl continued to whisper the words as she gently lifted mother's head and removed the thin, firm pillow.  
  
"I love you Momma. . ." she said again and again as she placed the pillow over the narrow face and leaned on it with all the strength she could manage. She forced her mind back to the warm and happy times-long spring walks, baking lessons, steamy mugs of hot chocolate on cold, snowy afternoons.  
  
Her body was thin and light, with only hints of her progress to womanhood. Struggling for leverage, she grasped the pillowcase and drew her knees up. With each passing scene, she pressed herself more firmly against the pillow. Bumpy rides to the lake, picnics on the water's edge, races to the raft. . .  
  
The movement beneath the sheet lessened then stopped.  
  
Her sobs mixing with the rattling of sleet against the window, the girl lay there, unaware of the fragment of pillow case which had ripped free and was now clutched in her hand.  
  
After nearly half an hour, she rose, replaced the pillow, and kissed her mother's dead lips. The she turned wand walked resolutely down the hall, out of the hospital, into the raw winter evening. 


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: I'm not so depressed anymore, so that means that I might actually have something interesting to say. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
But anyway, after I finished posting my first chapter, I went to take a nice long bath and when I came back, I had 4 reviews waiting! Elfinfaerie is now hyper and will actually attempt to write two chapters in one day.though I don't know if I'll post this one today.  
  
Last, but not least, if you wish to be notified when I update, please include your email address in your review.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha, my mother would no longer be able to make me continue those dreaded piano lessons and Saturday classes. Since I still have to attend them, I obviously don't own him.  
  
Special thanks go to Tsukikage Kitsune() for submitting the longest review I've ever gotten. You can't possibly know how much it meant to me.  
  
Now. . .on with the show! Or story. . .or fanfic. . .or. . .whatever  
  
The Sisterhood  
  
Chapter One  
  
Morning sun splashed into the room moments before the first notes came from the clock radio. Inu Yasha Hayato (1), eyes still closed, listened for a few seconds before silently guessing Vivaldi, 'The Four Seasons'; probably the 'Summer' concerto. It was a game he had played every morning for years. Still, the occasions on which he identified a piece correctly were rare enough to warrant a small celebration.  
  
A soothing male voice, chosen by the station to blend in with the dawn, identified the music as a Haydn symphony. Inu Yasha smiled to himself. You're getting sharper. The right continent-- even the right century.  
  
He turned his head toward the window and opened his eyes a slit, preparing for the next guessing game in his morning ritual. Hazy rainbows of sunlight filtered through his lashes. "No contest," he said, squinting to make the colors flicker.  
  
"What did you say?" the woman next to him mumbled sleepily, drawing her body closer to him.  
  
"Sparkling autumn day. Fifty, no, fifty-five degrees. Nary a cloud" Inu Yasha opened his eyes fully, confirmed his prediction, then rolled over. "Happy October," he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
Inu Yasha studied her face as she awoke, marveling at her uncluttered beauty. Ebony hair. High cheekbones. A fair complexion. Nuriko Yuki (2) was by all standards a stunning woman, even at 6:00 A.M. For a moment, another woman's face flashed in his thoughts. In her own special way, Meilia (3), too, had always looked beautiful in the early morning.  
  
"Roll over, Inu Yasha, and I'll give you a back rub," Nuriko said, sitting up suddenly.  
  
Disappointment crossed his face, but was instantly replaced by a broad grin. "Ladies choice," he sang, rolling over and bunching the pillow beneath his head. "Last night was really wonderful," he added, feeling he thick muscles at the base of his neck relax at her touch. "You are something else, Yuki, do you know that?"  
  
Out of Inu Yasha's field of vision, Nuriko forced the smile of an adult trying to share a youthful enthusiasm she had long outgrown. "Inu Yasha," she said, increasing the vigor of her massage, "do you think you could get a haircut before the Art Society dinner dance next week?"  
  
He flipped to his back, staring at her with a mixture of confusion and dismay. "What has my hair got to do with anything?"  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry," she said earnestly, "I really am. I guess I have a thousand things hopping around in my head today. Last night was beautiful for me, too. Honest."  
  
"Beautiful? You mean that?" Inu Yasha said, immediately regaining his élan.  
  
"There's still a hell lot of tension in your body, doc, but less each time. Last night was definitely the best yet.  
  
The best yet. Inu Yasha cocked his head to one side, evaluating her words. Progress, not perfection. That was all he could ask for, he decided. And certainty, over the six months since they had met, progress there had been.  
  
Their life together was often an emotional roller coaster, quite unlike the easy, free-flowing years with Meilia. Still, their differences had not been insurmountable-her judgmental friends, his cynicism, the differing demands of their careers. As each crisis rose, was dealt with, and passed, Inu Yasha sensed their caring grow. Although there were some things he wished were different, he was grateful just to feel the caring, and the willingness to try.  
  
It was willingness Inu Yasha thought had died for him eight years before in screams and glass and twisted metal.  
  
To be continued.  
  
(1) I have no clue what Inu Yasha's last name is, therefore I'm just using a friend's. If you know what it is, please, tell me and I will gladly change it.  
  
(2) Nuriko Yuki is just a character I made up. She's not very important, but you will be finding out more about her as the story goes on.  
  
(3) Meilia is yet another character I made up. She plays a minor role in this story but is a major influence in Inu Yasha's life. As with all characters I make up, you will get to know her better as I do. 


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Sorry about yesterday's very short chapter, it was supposed to be longer, but it seemed like a good place to stop. I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on.  
  
Oh, and about Nuriko Yuki, she's just a person that I decided to stick in there for no particular reason. I think. But for all those Inu Yasha/Kagome fans, don't worry, she'll come in soon. No one will ever replace her in my fanfics. . .lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I read this in someone else's fanfic a while ago, and found it amusing. It really says all. "Feh!" I don't own Inu Yasha, but one day. . .just wait.  
  
Quote of the Day:  
  
I love the man that can smile in trouble, that can gather strength from distress, and grow brave by reflection. 'Tis the business of little minds to shrink, but he whose heart is firm, and whose conscience approves his conduct, will pursue his principles unto death.  
  
--Thomas Paine (1737-1809)  
  
I don't know why I'm putting that there, but isn't that just beautiful?  
  
The Sisterhood  
  
. . . Their life together was often an emotional roller coaster, quite unlike the easy, free-flowing years with Meilia. Still, their differences had not been insurmountable-her judgmental friends, his cynicism, the differing demands of their careers. As each crisis rose, was dealt with, and passed, Inu Yasha sensed their caring grow. Although there were some things he wished were different, he was grateful just to feel the caring, and the willingness to try.  
  
It was willingness Inu Yasha thought had died for him eight years before in screams and glass and twisted metal. . .  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Inu Yasha flipped over again, and the back rub continued. Maybe you're finally ready, he thought. Maybe it's time. But for God's sake, Hayato, don't rush it. Don't push her away, but try not to smother her either. As he played the feelings through his mind, the apprehension surrounding them faded.  
  
"You know, of all the bets and guesses I've ever made with myself, you've been the most striking loss."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well, I think it's safe to tell you now. On our first date, I bet myself an extra-large with everything-except-anchovies pizza that we would run out of things to talk about in a week."  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
"I just couldn't imagine what an unsophisticated stripes-with-plaid surgeon was gonna find to talk about with a chic, jet-set newspaper reporter, that's all."  
  
"And now you know, right?"  
  
He laughed, spinning around to give her a bear hug, a maneuver that usually resulted in an out-and-out wrestling match. When Nuriko showed no inclination to join in, he released her and leaned back on his hands.  
  
"Something the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you started crying out in your sleep again last night. Was it another nightmare?"  
  
"I guess. . .I guess so." Inu Yasha answered uncertainly, testing the muscles in his jaw. Only then did he realize they were aching. "My face hurts, and that usually means I spent the night with my teeth clenched."  
  
"Can you remember what it was this time?"  
  
"One I've had before, I think. Fuzzier than other nights, but the same one. It doesn't happen so often anymore."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
Inu Yasha felt the concern in her voice, but her expression held something more. Impatience? Irritation? He looked away. "The highway," he said softly. "It was the highway." The tone and cadence of his words took on an eerie, detached quality as he drifted back into the nightmare. "All I see for a while is the windshield. . .the wipers are thrashing back and forth. . .faster and faster, fighting to keep pace with the rain. The center line keeps trying to snake under the car. I keep forcing it back with the wheel. Meilia's face is there for a moment. . . and Sakura's, too. . . both asleep. . .both so peaceful. . ." Inu Yasha's eye's had closed. His words stopped, but the memory of the dream was unrelenting. Out of the darkness and the rain, the headlights began coming. Two at a time. Heading straight for him, then splitting apart and flashing past, one on either side. Wave after blurry wave. The above the lights, he saw the face. The crazy drunken face, twisted and red with fire, eyes glowing golden n the flames. His hands locked as he prayed the oncoming lights would split like the other. But he knew they wouldn't. They never did. Then he heard the brakes screeching. He saw Meilia's eyes open and widen in terror. Finally he heard the scream. Hers? His? He could never tell.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Author's Note: Okay, that wasn't much longer than before, but I have to go now and I want to post this today. Sorry. 


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note:  
  
10 more blissful days until school starts again. Oh joy. I'm hoping to get three more chapters posted before that dreaded day. Wish me luck.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not delusional, I don't own Inu Yasha  
  
Quote of the Day:  
  
The best thing about the future is that it comes only one day at a time.  
  
--Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865)  
  
The Sisterhood  
  
. . ."The highway," he said softly. "It was the highway." The tone and cadence of his words took on an eerie, detached quality as he drifted back into the nightmare. "All I see for a while is the windshield . . .the wipers are thrashing back and forth . . .faster and faster, fighting to keep pace with the rain. The center line keeps trying to snake under the car. I keep forcing it back with the wheel. Meilia's face is there for a moment . . . and Sakura's, too . . . both asleep . . .both so peaceful . . ." Inu Yasha's eye's had closed. His words stopped, but the memory of the dream was unrelenting. Out of the darkness and the rain, the headlights began coming. Two at a time. Heading straight for him, then splitting apart and flashing past, one on either side. Wave after blurry wave. The above the lights, he saw the face. The crazy drunken face, twisted and red with fire, eyes glowing golden n the flames. His hands locked as he prayed the oncoming lights would split like the other. But he knew they wouldn't. They never did. Then he heard the brakes screeching. He saw Meilia's eyes open and widen in terror. Finally he heard the scream. Hers? His? He could never tell . . .  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
Nuriko's voice cut the screams short. He shuddered and turned to her. Droplets of sweat had appeared on his forehead, and his hands were shaking. He took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled. The shaking stopped. "Guess I got lost there for a second, huh?" He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Inu Yasha, have you seen your doctor lately?"  
  
"Ol' Brinker the Shrinker? He tapped me dry-head and pocketbook-about three months ago and told me I graduated. What are you worried about? It's only a nightmare. Brinker told me they're normal in situations like mine."  
  
"I'm worried, that's all."  
  
"Nuriko Yuki, you're frightened that I might come apart in the middle of the art Society banquet and get your lifetime membership cancelled."  
  
Nuriko's laugh lacked conviction. After a few seconds, she stopped trying to homage to his sense of humor. "Inu Yasha, is there anything at all you take seriously? In just one sentence, you manage to poke fun at me for being concerned about your health and for caring enough about art to be active in the society. What is it with you?"  
  
Inu Yasha glared, and for several interminably silent seconds their eyes locked.  
  
Finally, he shrugged and said, "There I go again, huh? An ounce of flippancy is worth a pound of facing up to real feelings. I know I do it, but sometimes even knowing isn't enough. Look, Nuriko, what I said wasn't meant maliciously. It wasn't, seriously. The nightmares still scare me, it's hard for me to face that. Okay?"  
  
Nuriko was not yet placated. "You haven't answered my question, Inu Yasha. Is anything significant enough to keep you from joking about it?"  
  
"As a matter of fact," he said, " most things are significant to me. Shit, you should know that by now."  
  
"But only you know which is which, right?"  
  
"Dammit, Nuriko, I'm a doctor-a surgeon-and a damn good one. Of course things are important to me. Of course I care. I care about people and pain, about suffering, about life. My world is full of injury and disease and no- win situations. The day I lose my ability to laugh is the day I lose my ability to cope." He fought back the impulse to continue, sensing he was already of attacking their morning spat with a sledgehammer.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," Nuriko said after a few moments. "Go make breakfast, I'll get refreshed and we'll give this day a new start over a cup of coffee.  
  
Inu Yasha stared out at the glittering new day until he heard the sound of water against tile. The day, possibly the most important one for him in years, was not starting out the way he planned. By now he was to have told Nuriko about the exciting turn of events at the hospital. Events that might mark the beginning of the end to so much of the frustration and disappointment that had colored his life.  
  
"Just calm down and let things happen," he said to himself. "Everything is coming together. Nothing, no one mess things up again except you."  
  
He selected a frayed green surgical scrub suit from the half-dozen stuffed in a bureau drawer, dressed, and walked to the window. Four stories below, a few early risers were crossing the still-shaded islands of Commonwealth Avenue. He wondered how many of them were feeling the same sense of anticipation he was-the excitement of facing a new beginning. Beginnings. The word brought a wistful smile. How many times had he, himself, felt that way? High school, college, medical school. Meilia, Sakura. So many beginnings. Beginnings as promising as this one. David sighed. Was the morning the start of a new page, of a chapter, or perhaps a whole new story? Whatever it happened to be, he felt he was ready. For all the bright beginnings in his life since the accident and the nightmare year that had followed the deaths of his wife and daughter, this was the first one he completely trusted. 


End file.
